


Alive, a Jeremy Gilbert story

by thedeepend



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, blowjob, jeremy!bottom, no kissing, tyler!top
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeepend/pseuds/thedeepend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Mais s’il avait bien une préférence, ce serait sur Tyler qu’elle se porterait. Il avait toujours apprécié son corps de statue grecque et sa machoîre carrée, signe de virilité. Mais jamais il n’oserait en toucher mot au loup-garou, il aurait bien trop peur des conséquences. Il n’avait pas envie d’être la risée de toute l’école après que Tyler ait répandu la rumeur de son homosexualité à tout le monde. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive, a Jeremy Gilbert story

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction se déroule après le season finale de la seconde saison. 
> 
> AU : Jenna est bel et bien morte, Bonnie a quitté la ville, Alaric n'a jamais existé (pour le moment), Jeremy n'a jamais eu de petites amies significatives comme Anna ou Vicki, qui est d'ailleurs ici sa défunte meilleure amie.

La clarté régnant dans la pièce commençait à lui piquer les yeux quand Jeremy réalisa qu’il avait encore une fois oublié de fermer les rideaux d’une de ses fenêtres. Après cinq longues minutes durant lesquelles il ne cessa de se retourner encore et encore pour dormir davantage, il prit enfin l’initiative de sortir de ses draps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain foncé et s’assit sur le bord de son matelas, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisant ses mains. 

Comme la plupart des matins, il n’avait aucune envie de bouger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre en réalité. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que sa tante Jenna avait trépassé, et pourtant Jeremy ne parvenait pas encore à faire son deuil. A chaque réveil de chaque jour, il sentait comme un vide au creux de sa poitrine et il n’avait personne avec qui en parlait. Il avait tenté de se remettre au dessin, et même à la peinture, mais c’était comme si toute son inspiration passée avait disparu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à Elena, mais sa sœur était moins présente que lorsque Jenna était encore en vie. Elle était sans doute trop occupée à gérer les affaires personnelles des frères Salvatore qu’elle en oubliait presque l’existence de son frère.

Jeremy secoua subitement la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il devait cesser de se lamenter de la sorte et prendre les choses en main. Il enfila une paire de pantoufles à carreaux et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Aucun bruit dans la maison. Elena était probablement encore dans le manoir des deux foutus frères. Il ouvrit un premier placard au-dessus de l’évier dans la cuisine et dénicha un paquet de céréales presque terminé. L’adolescent ne put retenir un soupir d’exaspération. Si Elena n’arrivait même pas à aller faire les courses pour elle et son frère, ce serait donc à lui de se débrouiller comme un grand. 

C’était un samedi. Jeremy jeta un vif coup d’œil à sa montre pour constater qu’il était en fait quatre heures de l’après-midi. Il s’était couché tard après avoir lu un énième bouquin et n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Il commença à penser aux gens qu’il avait perdu ; ses parents, sa meilleure amie Vicki, et maintenant Jenna … Il fut soudainement interrompu par ses pensées quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte d’entrée. Surpris, Jeremy déposa le bol de céréales qu’il s’était servi sur le plan de travail et se dirigea simplement vêtu d’un débardeur blanc et d’un caleçon vers l’entrée. 

D’un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte pour révéler la présence de Tyler Lockwood.

JEREMY - « Tyler ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! »  
TYLER - « Merci pour l’accueil Jeremy. Allez pousse-toi ! »

Tyler se força un passage dans l’embrasure de la porte et se dirigea jusqu’à la cuisine des Gilbert, déposant un sachet en papier sur le comptoir. Le plus jeune des deux ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passait, mais après avoir refermé la porte d’entrée il rejoignit le loup-garou jusque dans la cuisine.

JEREMY – « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Tyler ?! Je suis pas sûr de comprendre. »  
TYLER – « Y a rien à comprendre, Gilbert, tiens prends ça ! »

A ces mots, Tyler lui lança deux pizzas surgelés.

JEREMY – « Tu comptes pas m’expliquer ce que tu fais là ? »  
TYLER – « Ecoute Gilbert, ça me tue de te dire ça mais t’as été là pour moi quand mon père est mort, et on a tous remarqué que t’arrivais pas à remonter la pente après … tu sais. Donc je me suis dit qu’une partie de jeux vidéos avec un pack de bières et des pizzas, ça pourrait être sympa. »  
JEREMY – « Hm … Je sais pas quoi te dire … »  
TYLER – « T’as rien à dire, on va éviter ce moment mélodramatique où tu te fous à genoux pour me remercier de ma gentillesse. »  
JEREMY – « J’allais pas faire ça, tu sais … »  
TYLER – « Ouais, c’est ce qu’ils disent tous. »

Jeremy se demanda brièvement ce qu’il voulait dire par là mais tenta de penser à autre chose. Il se sentait déjà fortement mal à l’aise avec la présence de Tyler ici, il ne fallait pas en plus qu’il se fasse des films. Tyler était hétérosexuel, il n’avait aucun doute là-dessus. Jeremy, en revanche, ne l’était pas tant que ça. Il avait découvert son véritable penchant pour les hommes il y a plusieurs mois de ça, après être tombé par hasard sur un site porno gay. C’était la première fois qu’il avait eu une érection aussi douloureuse tellement l’excitation était grande. Et depuis, il avait commencé à voir les garçons de son entourage d’une toute autre façon. Il arrivait même à trouver Damon séduisant, bien qu’il le haïssait au plus haut point. 

Mais s’il avait bien une préférence, ce serait sur Tyler qu’elle se porterait. Il avait toujours apprécié son corps de statue grecque et sa machoîre carrée, signe de virilité. Mais jamais il n’oserait en toucher mot au loup-garou, il aurait bien trop peur des conséquences. Il n’avait pas envie d’être la risée de toute l’école après que Tyler ait répandu la rumeur de son homosexualité à tout le monde. 

TYLER – « Alors, tu la prends cette bière oui ou non ? »

Jeremy fut sorti de ses pensées par la bière qui se tenait sous son nez, que lui tendait le jeune homme avec son regard de mâle dominant. Il s’en empara et la décapsula, engloutissant quatre longues gorgées.

TYLER – « Eh ben Gilbert, on a la descente facile à ce que je vois. »  
JEREMY – « Disons simplement que j’en avais besoin. »

Quatre heures plus tard, les deux lycéens étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, achevant une énième partie de jeu vidéo alors que le soleil venait enfin de se coucher complètement avec ses derniers rayons qui avaient disparu. Le pack de dix-huit bières que Tyler avait acheté arrivait à sa fin, les deux garçons ayant presque tout englouti. 

JEREMY – « C’était sympa, merci Tyler. »  
TYLER – « Pour quoi ? »  
JEREMY – « Oh tu sais, les jeux vidéos, l’alcool … »  
TYLER – « Pas de soucis. Bon, je vais pas tarder à rentrer moi. »  
JEREMY – « Ah, Caroline doit t’attendre non ? »  
TYLER – « J’aimerais bien … ça va pas trop en ce moment. Pour te dire, ça fait presque trois mois qu’on a rien fait sexuellement. »  
JEREMY – « T … Trois mois ? »  
TYLER – « Quoi, t’es pas habitué à parler de cul, Gilbert ? »  
JEREMY – « Pas tellement, non, en fait … »  
TYLER – « Pourtant j’aurais juré qu’avec ta bouche à pipes t’étais un expert en la matière. »  
JEREMY – « Quoi ?! »  
TYLER – « Allez, ça va Jeremy, j’ai bien vu comment tu matais les autres mecs dans les vestiaires en sport. Et je te dis, j’ai aucun soucis avec ça. D’ailleurs … »  
JEREMY – « D’ailleurs quoi ? »  
TYLER – « Si jamais t’as besoin d’une queue, j’en ai une juste là à ton service. »

Tyler joignit le geste à la parole en caressant fortement son entrejambe. Jeremy observait la scène avec attention, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir. Un de ses plus grands fantasmes étaient peut-être sur le point de se réaliser, et il ne savait pas comment appréhender la chose. Il regardait néanmoins la bosse de Tyler qui prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur.

TYLER – « Alors, t’attends quoi Gilbert ? J’ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Tyler saisit d’une poigne ferme la nuque du plus jeune et le força ainsi à se rapprocher de son paquet qui camouflait sans nul doute un engin d’une taille … pour le moins intéressante. Jeremy se retrouva le nez collé à l’entrejambe du loup-garou et décida alors de prendre les choses en main, littéralement. Il défit la braguette du jean du jeune Lockwood et baissa radicalement son boxer avant de commencer à mettre une bonne partie du sexe en érection de Tyler dans sa bouche.

A peine Jeremy eut-il englobé sa queue avec sa bouche, Tyler poussa un gémissement de satisfaction.

TYLER – « Oh putain, Jer, je savais que t’étais doué pour pomper. »

Jeremy continua de s’appliquer, léchant tantôt son gland, tantôt le long de sa tige qui devait maintenant mesurer une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il continua de faire ça pendant une dizaine de minutes quand soudain Tyler le repoussa.

TYLER – « Stop, stop, stop ! Tu suces tellement bien, Gilbert, que j’allais te jouir dans la bouche si tu continuais comme ça. »  
JEREMY – « Et ça aurait été si mal que ça ? »  
TYLER – « Hé, mais c’est que tu deviens de plus en plus soumis toi, ça me plaît. Retourne-toi. »  
JEREMY – « Euh, Tyler, je suis pas trop sûr de ça … »  
TYLER – « Ferme-la et relaxe-toi mec. »

Sans oser se l’avouer réellement, le plus jeune des deux était de plus en plus excité par la situation qui prenait place dans le petit salon des Gilbert. Jeremy savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer maintenant, Tyler allait l’enculer comme un mâle alpha de base qu’il était. Cela allait être sa première fois, mais contrairement à beaucoup de gens, il n’en faisait pas tout un plat.

Sur le canapé, Tyler repoussa Jeremy en avant, le faisant tomber sur le ventre et baissa avec vivacité son caleçon, dévoilant ainsi une paire de fesses totalement imberbes. 

TYLER – « Mmmh t’as un de ces culs Gilbert ! »

Tyler passa deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier et les approcha de l’orifice du plus jeune, les enfonçant ensuite lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Une certaine cadence s’imposa tandis qu’il introduisit un troisième doigt dans le trou virginal de Jeremy. Ce dernier se laissait faire, étant désormais aussi soumis que dans les rêves érotiques qu’il faisait souvent. Il poussait des petits gémissements, attendant que le plaisir vienne. 

Puis tout à coup, sans crier garde, le beau Lockwood, qui avait déjà la queue bien tendue, empoigna fortement son pénis et l’approcha immédiatement de l’anus de Jeremy. Il commença alors à le pénétrer sauvagement, le cul de minet de Jeremy engloutissant déjà une bonne dizaine de centimètres. C’en était trop pour son derrière qui était encore jusque là vierge ! Il ne pouvait s’abstenir et poussait des cris de douleur. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne l’aurait entendu. 

TYLER – « Je sais que t’as mal Gilbert, mais détends-toi, bientôt toi aussi tu vas prendre ton pied. »

Jeremy ne répondit pas, se laissant simplement faire. Il était là, à plat contre le synthétique du sofa, en train de se faire prendre vigoureusement par le mec sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des lustres. D’une part, il se sentait comme rabaissé, plus bas que terre, car il savait que Tyler l’utilisait seulement pour se vider les couilles. D’une autre, il aimait se sentir aussi dominé par quelqu’un de si viril et sûr de lui que le loup-garou. 

Tandis que Tyler commença à accélérer le rythme, donnant des coups avec encore plus de rapidité dans les miches de Jeremy, ce dernier cessa progressivement de pousser des cris pour en fin de compte lâcher quelques gémissements de plaisir. En effet, après les longues et pénibles minutes de douleur durant lesquelles il souffrait le martyr, le jeune Gilbert ressentait enfin le plaisir dont lui avait parlé son partenaire sexuel un peu plus tôt.

TYLER – « Oh putain, c’est bon, je vais venir Jer, je vais venir. »

Tyler sortit aussitôt son sexe du trou maintenant bien ouvert de Jeremy et le fit se retourner. Il comptait effectivement lui éjaculer sur le visage. Le plus jeune ne sut pas comment réagir et opta en fin de compte pour rester aussi passif qu’au début, se laissant faire. Joignant le geste à la parole, l’imposante bite du jeune Lockwood se contracta fermement et il déversa ainsi six longs jets de sperme bien blanc sur le tee-shirt de Jeremy ainsi que quelques gouttes sur son visage.

TYLER – « Ah super, Gilbert, t’as assuré. »

Il lui fit ensuite un clin d’œil ainsi qu’un sourire charmeur qui en disait long.

TYLER – « Ah, attends, t’en as encore un peu là. »  
JEREMY – « Quoi ? Où ça ? »  
TYLER – « Laisse-moi faire. »

Le loup-garou se pencha et attrapa du bout de ses doigts un reste de sperme qui résidait sur la joue gauche de Jeremy. Il l’enfourna ensuite dans la bouche de ce dernier, ne lui laissant d’autre choix que de sucer son doigt et ainsi avaler son jus.

TYLER – « Alors, c’est bon le jus de Lockwood ?! »

Jeremy n’osa pas répondre, ne voulant pas se rendre plus chienne qu’il ne se sentait déjà. Il avait aimé, bien sûr, mais n’était pas encore prêt à se l’avouer complètement.  
Soudain, alors qu’ils étaient en train de remettre leurs vêtements, deux coups retentirent contre la porte d’entrée, puis une voix bien familière.

STEFAN – « Jeremy, tu es là ? »  
TYLER (chuchotant) – « Oh merde. »

Tyler referma la braguette de son jeans, assez difficilement étant donné qu’il avait, même au repos, un sexe plutôt énorme. Il attrapa au passage le sweat-shirt qu’il portait tout à l’heure alors qu’il était arrivé chez les Gilbert et le tendit à Jeremy.

TYLER – « Tiens, enfile ça, ça cachera les traces de sperme qu’il y a sur ton tee-shirt. »  
JEREMY – « Merci Tyler. »  
TYLER – « Puis ça me donnera une occasion de revenir te rendre une petite visite. »

Il lui fit un énième sourire entendu avant de déposer une petite tape sur l’épaule de Jeremy, se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte de derrière, quittant ainsi le domaine des Gilbert. Jeremy resta quelques secondes debout, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer, avant d’être tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Stefan qui l’appelait encore. 

Il s’était fait prendre par Tyler Lockwood. Et il avait adoré.

**Author's Note:**

> I need feedback ! If some english-speaking readers want to read this fic but don't understand a single french word, I can try to translate it but I'm not sure it'll be great !


End file.
